


Something about him...

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Reader/Characer Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Multi, POV Second Person, reader/character fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac smiled.</p><p>You really liked his smile; it kind of just snuck up on you.</p><p>Tentative at first and then an all-out face splitting smile that made something in your heart physically hurt. How anyone could say anything mean about this kid was beyond you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about him...

You don’t really know what it is about Isaac, but he’s always had this pull. Your eyes have always lingered a little longer on him than anyone else when you pass in the hallways.

You think it might be because he’s never asked for it. Attention I mean. He’s always been shy and unassuming in the best way.

He’s was a loner but the nice kind who just has a fear of people rather than the rude kind who think’s their always better than everyone else.

Somehow those people always have the most friends, at least, if Jackson is anything to go by.

Isaac’s been changing lately, you noticed.

To be fair, everyone noticed.

And to be honest, you’re not sure that you like it very much.

Don’t get me wrong, you’re glad he has this newfound confidence. It’s great, even more attractive even, as if that was possible. He just… seems a little ruder.

Like this confidence and these leather jackets have somehow made him into a new person.

When he starts hanging out with Jackson, you think it might just have.

But it stops as quickly as it started the whole leather bad boy act.

You think it has something to do with the disappearance of Erica, they were friends, and at least it seemed like it. It’s really a shame, she was a nice girl.

Isaac has friends now, which somehow makes him seem more approachable and less approachable at the same time.

He no longer seems like the loner kid, he’s not a wild-card.

But he also doesn’t need anyone else.

He already has the best friends that someone could ask for, and he’s happy.

So you mostly keep your distance.

But that doesn’t mean you aren’t going to stand up for the kid when people are being a total dick. You’re sure if Isaac was here he could handle himself, but he isn’t, and even if you aren’t technically friends the words pouring out of those asshole’s mouths could have been said about anyone and you still would have gone off on them.

“Such a fucking fag—“one said laughing and punching the other jock in the arm lightly.

“Little bitch probably take’s McCall’s dick up his ass every night, fucking homos.”

Your face is flushed red.

Nails curling crescent moon shapes into the flesh of your palms.

“Hey assbutt.” You hissed.

This wasn’t really like you, bossy wasn’t really your style. Confrontation… was not your thing at all. This however, ticked you off.

Not that being gay is a bad thing, and if Isaac was actually fucking Scott, well that’s great for him. Not so great for you, but hey, at least someone’s getting laid.

But these guys were jerks.

“Why don’t you just shut your mouth before I shut it for you?”

The bigger one laughed, “Ooh I’m so scared.”

You’re shaking with anger now; you don’t really know where it came from. The last time you had gotten this mad was when people started calling your best friend a slut, in the sixth grade.

Society.

“I swear to god if you don’t keep your stupid, homophobic insults to yourself I am going to punch you so hard you wake up in the hospital.”

You’re not exactly intimidating, but you know some tricks and if the looks on the guy’s faces were anything to go by they seemed a little scared.

“Yeah, sure. We—we’re gonna go now.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding and turned around to face people you didn’t know were there.

Well that explained a lot.

People might not run from you but Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent and… Isaac.

Shit.

“I uh…” your eyes flitted from person to person, “I—those guys are jerks” you huffed eyes avoiding Isaac purposefully.

Scott laughed, “I’ve seen you around.”

You nodded, you’d gone to the same school for about six years now, in that time you’ve had… nine classes with Scott.

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t think you had it in you.” Stiles said smirking.

The kid was an ass.

Cute, funny, and endearing, but a total sarcastic ass none the less.

“Apparently I didn’t, I just had all of you behind me.” You joked nervously twittering your fingers.

“still.” Stiles said with a shrug.

“It’s nice meeting you.” Allison said smiling, “I was beginning to think there weren’t any nice people left in this school. But maybe that’s just the company I keep.” She said elbowing Stiles in the ribs.

“Hey! I am excellent company-thank you very much.” He countered indignantly.

“You’re an ass.” Isaac scoffed, and your eyes fell on him involuntarily.

God he was beautiful.

Like the eyes.

And the jaw—

And the face—like how is he even real?

Your eyes flickered momentarily—just before you caught yourself really, to his lips, that were just barely damp and so freaking inviting and your heart probably was beating a mile a minute but you couldn’t even focus on that because when had Isaac gotten so attractive.

You really hoped those stupid assholes were misinformed because if not Scott is a lucky guy.

“We’re just gonna—stuff.” Stiles said pulling Allison by her coat and waiting for Scott to follow.

“But—what about Isaac?” Scott said making a confused face.

Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbing Scott’s hand and dragging him along with him.

“I’m sure he’ll catch up with us.” He said farther up the hallway.

Isaac laughed, “I’m sorry about them” he said running a hand through his gorgeous curly hair.

He looked like a fucking cherub.

How is that fair?

People shouldn’t be allowed to be that attractive.

“What? For saving me from probably getting my ass kicked?” you laughed, “I should be apologizing for being such an idiot.”

Isaac smiled.

You really liked his smile; it kind of just snuck up on you.

Tentative at first and then an all-out face splitting smile that made something in your heart physically hurt. How anyone could say anything mean about this kid was beyond you.

“I should be thanking you really, for defending my honor.” He said with a smile, “I’m not. Sleeping with Scott. That’s 100% Allison’s job.”

You nodded.

Lucky me you thought with a smile.

“You should come over sometime.” He said casually, “or we could go out somewhere.” His hands tucked in the pockets of his pants awkwardly, “I’d just, really like to see you again.”

You smiled, “I’d really like to see you again too.”

“great.” He said grinning again. “So uh, Saturday?”

“no.” you said with a straight face which caused his to become confused.

“Saturday’s too far away, how about tomorrow.”

A grin erupted on his face yet again.

“Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good.”

You laughed, awkwardly standing there a moment before nodding and turning around and walking towards the student parking.

You spun around last minute to stare at the boy still standing there, “Hey Isaac.” You said and his head rose to look at you, smile still etched on his face. “I’m glad you’re doing better, Smiles look good on you.” You said before continuing your way out to the parking lot.

You weren’t really sure what it was about Isaac Lahey that drew you to him, maybe it was his loyalty. It could be his shy cuteness, or his love of scarves, but the point was—you were going to find out.


End file.
